


Marriage in Genosha

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [29]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, 250 words, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Gay Pride, Genosha, M/M, Marriage, Pride, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Genosha marriage laws are becoming known worldwide thanks to one specific couple getting married, and that publicity is channeled for the better.





	Marriage in Genosha

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Pride

It started with the sensational news about the marriage between Professor X and Magneto.

The fact that it was the wedding of those famous mutants and the leaders of Genosha State was astonishing in itself, but there was more to it. Genosha was the first country to recognize marriage between partners of the same sex, stunning the world countries and public opinion.

Charles persuaded Erik to allow human tourists to enter Genosha. Not an idea that Erik was enthusiastic about, but when Charles started talking about 'having to do everything we can to help people like us', he became convinced.

Many humans have taken the opportunity to come with their partners and register as a married couple. The newspapers called it "marriage tourism". Of course, the marriage license did not have legal validity when they returned to their countries of origin, but the ability to do so, as well as the possession of a document that attests to their marriage, was valuable to those people. As the years progressed, the number of tourists increased and so did the number of people who did it as an act of protest for their countries, creating widespread media coverage.

Nine years after that wedding, in 2001, the Netherlands approved and legalized same-sex marriage. Television broadcasts showed politicians and civilians thanking Genosha, the mutant state, for setting an example and paving the way for legitimacy, thereby showing humanity a better path. When Erik saw this, he could not help but hug his dear husband.


End file.
